Not Alone ~ Duck Tribute
Duckpaw knew this was the last straw. So he ran, out of camp and down the ravine. He reached the underbrush where he hid the see-through object and took it out. Feeling for the sharpest edge, Duckpaw's whole life flashed before his eyes. This was it. His ticket to peace, harmony... love? Slowly fading away, You're lost and so afraid, Where is the hope, In a world so cold, Grabbing the object and placing it into the soil so that the sharp edge was sticking out, Duckpaw closed his eye. Goodbye world, He whispered to himself. Down. Looking for a distant light, Someone who can save a life, Living in fear, That no one will hear your cries, Duckpaw felt flesh being torn and dug the object deeper. Blood oozed out and pooled around the small apprentice. His energy flowed with the blood and escaped out of his body. There was a large slit in his throat where more and more blood poured out. I am with you, I will carry you through it all, I won't leave you, I will catch you, Pawsteps and crunching leaves sounded, but Duckpaw's vision was already growing blurry. His energy was gone, and he felt light-headed. A familiar ginger tabby pelt appeared. "Duckpaw!" she yowled. Amberpaw lay down next to Duckpaw. He was laying on his side, gasping for air. When you feel like letting go, Cause you're not,'' You're not alone, ''"Duckpaw,"'' '''Amberpaw meowed quitely, "what have you done?" Duckpaw saw the arms of relief so out of reach. Yet, they were coming closer. He slowly seemed to fade away, until he was no more than a soul traveling up. But right now, he was still here. You're heart is full of broken dreams, Just a fading memory, And everything's gone, But the pain carries on, "Hi, Amberpaw," Duckpaw barely spoke. "Shh, don't try and talk." Amberpaw mewed through tears. A couple fell on Duckpaw's cheek, warming his cold, lonely, inside. He finally realized it: love. Lost in the rain again, When will it ever end, The arms of relief, Seem so out of reach, "Amberpaw, I see love." Duckpaw gasped. He felt his life ebbing away. A soft drizzle began to fall, mixing with the blood and soil. "What do you mean, Duckpaw?" Amberpaw asked through sobs. But I, I am with you, I will carry you through it all, I won't leave you, I will catch you, Duckpaw chuckled and lifted his paw to touch her face. "Love has a face, Amberpaw. And a name too. A beautiful name. Do you know what it is? It's Amberpaw." More tears cascaded down Amberpaw's cheeks and onto Duckpaw's. When you feel like letting go, Cause you're not,'' You're not alone, ''"Please, don't go, Duckpaw. I love you. I've always have. Please, I can help you. Please!"'' '''She added with a yowl when she saw Duckpaw shake his head. "It's alright, my love. We have parted for now, but we will be reunited once again, in a harmonial place I like to call StarClan. Look to the stars, my love, when you want to see me again. I'll be there for you. I... love you too." And I will pick you up, When you're whole world shatters, When you're finally in my arms, Look up and see, Love has a face, Category:Silversong123's Songfics Category:Songfics